Esperanza
by Sharon Stephanie Cullen Black
Summary: Porque Reneesme era esperanza en nuestras vidas y una curiosa luz que se había ganado en nuestros corazones, y nosotros esperábamos ser la esperanza de ella en sus días de pesadilla. Cullen Christmas Contest/AU.


_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama sólo es mía._

_**Cullen Christmas Contest.**_

_**Nombre del Oneshot:**__ Esperanza._

_**Nombre de la Autora:**__ Sharon Estefany Cullen Hale._

_  
__**Personajes:**__ Varios, principalmente Bella/Edward/Nessie._

_  
__**Rating:**__ T._

_  
__**Summary:**_Porque Reneesme era esperanza en nuestras vidas y una curiosa luz que se había ganado en nuestros corazones, y nosotros esperábamos ser la esperanza de ella en sus días de pesadilla. Cullen Christmas Contest/AU.

* * *

**Esperanza.**

_La esperanza ilumina las noches, y es poderosa en tiempos de Navidad...por siempre juntos._

* * *

**I**

La niña observaba como poco a poco caían los copos de nieve, su sonrisa bailaba en sus rostro, en la estancia se escuchaba "Noche de Paz" y el olor de galletas de jengibre y pavo se entremezclaban, el gran pino reposaba en medio del salón mientras el padre de la niña terminaba de adornarlo.

—Nessie, mi niña, ven – llamó su padre con una sonrisa, la pequeña dejo al taza de chocolate y corrió a su encuentro.

—¿Qué pasa, papi? – preguntó mientras ponía sus pequeñas manos en la mejilla del joven hombre.

—Las estrellas siempre están destinadas a las princesas, te toca ponerla – susurró el hombre en el oído de su pequeña hija.

—¿Dónde está la princesa? – interrogó la niña con la inocencia de su edad.

—Yo veo una hermosa princesa de risos castaños y ojos chocolates – respondió su padre, para luego taparle los ojos a la pequeña – esto es para mi princesa – añadió su padre colocando una estrella dorada entre sus pequeñas manos, mas la niña se sorprendió al sentirse cargada.

—Nessie, pon la estrella – animó la joven mujer que salía de la cocina sacándose el delantal, la pequeña obedeció a su madre.

Cuando fue bajada por su padre, la pequeña sonrío, su madre le abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Amor, ¿vamos por los regalos? – indicó la mujer mientras le daba un tierno beso en los labios al hombre.

—Vamos, ¿la pequeña Nessie se queda, no? – preguntó el hombre mientras acariciaba la cabellera llena de rizos.

—Sí, ha estado estornudando toda la mañana, no queremos que se enfermé – indicó la mujer mientras arropaba en un sillón a la niña y le dejaba una taza de chocolate a su lado.

—No, nos demoramos – susurró su padre para luego darle un beso en la frente, lo mismo que hizo la mamá.

Las horas pasaron, hasta que la pequeña se quedó dormida pensando en el no nos demoramos de sus padres, ellos no le mentían; ¿por qué se demoraban tanto? Mas los sonidos de sirenas y el sonido de doce campanadas anunciando la Navidad la despertaron, sus ojos adormilados se abrieron al ver a la policía entrando a la habitación, sólo sintió las manso cargándola y el pobrecilla de los labios de varios oficiales; la respuesta la supo después de dos meses sus padres al habían abandonado al chocar su auto por la neblina y el mal tiempo, estaba sola.

**II **

—Bella, no llores – dije mientras mis pulgares borraban las huellas de las lagrima, - será la próxima – indiqué acunándola entre mis brazos tratando de convencerme a mi mismo (se lo había dicho tantas veces, había olvidado cuando fue la primera y quizás está tampoco sería la última… me era casi imposible creer en mis palabras)

—Edward, llevas más de tres meses diciéndome lo mismo – me reprochó.

—Bella, tranquila amor – traté de darle consuelo acariciando sus finos cabellos castaños – además aún faltan dos meses para Navidad.

—Sí, y no quiero regalos costosos – soltó, - sólo… quiero tener un bebé tuyo en mi vientre - suspiré derrotado (el único pedido que no podía cumplir)

—¡Bella! – chilló Alice, entrando intempestivamente a la habitación.

—Alice, no es un buen momento – murmuró mi esposa, - no puedo ser mamá, no puedo hacerte tía – el sollozo lleno la habitación mientras Bella hundía su cabeza en mi hombro.

—Pues… - inició Alice, el brillo de sus ojos sólo indicaba una cosa: una de sus brillantes ideas, - encontré la solución, - los ojos achocolatados inspeccionaron la pequeña figura, - ¡adopción!

— ¿Adopción?, - interrogamos al unisonó Bella y yo; lo habíamos pensado (no como primera opción), pero eran muchos trámites y demasiado tiempo hasta que saliera el documento que declara la adopción legal.

—Sí – afirmó Alice, - se encuentran justo a tiempo – los dos la miramos dudosos. – Ya que en fechas de fiestas navideñas los papeles salen más rápido, - mientras que su sonrisa baila en su rostro.

—Alice, yo no sé – la detuve antes de que siguiera con su grandiosa idea.

—Yo tampoco – titubeó Bella, para luego quedarse en silencio - ¡espera! – Soltó, - yo estoy dispuesta, ¿tú amor? – la pregunta taladró mi mente aturdiéndola, quererlo era más que obvio añoraba ser padre, deseaba arrancar sonrisas a un niño o enseñarle a tocar el piano como también deseaba hacer feliz a Bella.

—Acepto – contesté seguro, después de unos minutos.

—Pues bien – opinó Alice, con una sonrisa gigante – diríjanse al orfanato: "Nuestros Retoños", el destino y ustedes harán el resto – añadió, para luego coger su abrigo y bolso.

— ¿Alice, no vienes?, - interrogó mi esposa.

—No – negó rápidamente – eso es un momento de pareja, simplemente no quiero hacer un mal trío – al parecer nos había vuelto a leer el pensamiento, porque ese debería ser un momento intimo que pasaría.

—Bueno, adiós Alice – se despidió Bella, mientras una pequeña sonrisa afloraba de sus labios.

—Cuídate – murmuré cuando la pequeña ráfaga (que era mi hermana), paso por mi lado.

—Los veo en la reunión del miércoles – fue su despedida mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación.

**III**

El silencio reino en la habitación, me fijé en la sonrisa de mi esposa (ilusionada y dudosa), mi rostro debería decir lo mismo; acerqué mi frente a la suya dejando que el chocolate se confundiera con la esmeralda haciendo que nuestras miradas hablasen.

— ¿Lo haremos? – susurró Bella, rompiendo la burbuja en la que nos encontrábamos.

—Claro – afirmé, - nada me haría más feliz que ser padre y lograr darle felicidad a una pequeña personita junto a la mujer que amo; ¿no? – mi sonrisa torcida y un dulce beso en su frente acompaño la frase.

—Concuerdo contigo, amor – aseguró mientras sus labios rozaban levemente los míos.

—Pues vamos – apuré con una sonrisa.

Logramos cambiarnos lo más rápido posible, aunque la mayoría del rato sólo me dediqué a observar a Bella, quién mantenía una sonrisa dulce y decidida, salimos de la casa a medía tarde y nos dirigimos al orfanato en el coche familiar (un Prada del año color champagne combinado con beige)

**IV**

Con Bella llevaba dos años de un maravilloso matrimonio, donde nuestras familias se llevaban mejor que bien, para Esme y Carlisle; Bella era una igual, otra hija más en nuestra familia, para Emmett (mi hermano mayor) Bella simplemente era su niña, su hermana menor y Alice simplemente había encontrado una gran amiga, y una hermana que podría servir de Barbie. Mientras que yo había hecho buenas migas con Jasper y Rosalie sus dos hermanos mayores.

Nuestra relación sido feliz, hasta que un momento nos asaltó una ilusión: queríamos ser padres. Si bien la realidad había pintado algo frustrada y difícil para nosotros, no nos habíamos rendido, pese a no saber la razón (según exámenes médicos ninguno era infértil)

**V**

El auto estacionó cuando habíamos llegado, mas ninguno de los dos se movió, teníamos miedo e inseguridad, lo sabíamos y hasta quizás sonará tonto, pero… queríamos que todo fuera perfecto. Bella y yo, hace un mes pensamos y charlamos acerca de la adopción, coincidimos en muchos aspectos; quizás esa sea la razón por la que no dudamos cuando Alice nos lo recordó.

Suspiré y proseguí a bajarme del coche, para luego abrir la puerta y salir, nos tomamos de la mano y salimos, rumbo a ver a nuestra razón de vida.

—Buenos días – nos atendió una monja, - soy Ángela, ¿en qué les puedo ayudar? – preguntó amablemente.

—Desearíamos adoptar – respondió Bella.

—Ya veo, ¿trajeron los papeles? – interrogó, los dos simplemente asentimos con la cabeza producto de los nervios.

—Bien síganme – indicó, mientras nos llevaba a una sala en donde había un escritorio y cientos de libros, cuando nos habíamos sentado le entregué los papeles, los cuales reviso uno a uno, con suma paciencia y serenidad. – Sus papeles son adecuados e interesantes, pero cuéntenme, ¿Por qué motivo desean adoptar y por qué justo en estas fechas?

—Hemos intentado, tener hijos – inicié la plática, - pero… no hemos tenido suerte y dijimos: ¿por qué no alegrar nuestras vidas con un pequeño o pequeña? – terminé.

—Por algo Dios hace las cosas, – soltó la monja, con una sonrisa – bueno Edward, ¿en qué trabajas?

—Soy médico general, aquí mismo en Phoenix – indiqué.

—Oh, ya veo el buen doctor Cullen, muy conocido – aseguró,- ¿y tú, Bella?

—Trabajo en casa soy escritora, y tengo tiempo de sobra – dijo mi esposa sinceramente.

— ¿Y cuántos niños desean adoptar? – añadió la monja, mientras rellenaba unos papeles.

—Uno – soltamos a la vez.

—Me gusta mucho su manera de pensar – expresó la monja – ahora si pueden ir a conocer a los niños – invitó con una sonrisa.

Asentimos y nos dirigimos a la sala de juegos, donde se encontraban los niños en diferentes grupos riendo, excepto una niña que tenía la cabeza entre las rodillas probablemente llorando, mi esposa también se percató de la escena y se encaminó hacia la pequeña, simplemente la seguí.

—Hola, amor – le dijo Bella, mientras acariciaba su cabello.

—Hola – contestó la niña entre sollozos.

— ¿Qué te pasa, cariño? – le interrogué mientras me acuclillaba a su lado.

— ¿Por qué lloras? – interrogó Bella, sin parar las caricias.

—Es que estoy triste – respondió entre sollozos.

— ¿Y por qué? – murmuró Bella, mientras se sentaba a la par de ella.

—Porque estoy sola – los ojos de Bella se ensombrecieron por un momento, - nadie me quiere - sentí un nudo en mi garganta al escuchar tales palabras – todos los que quiero me abandona – las lagrimas de la niña fueron limpiados por mis pulgares, sabía que las palabras habían roto el corazón de Bella y a mi me pasaba algo similar.

— ¿Cómo te llamas, preciosa? – pregunté.

—Reneesme Carlie Swan, mis padres se fueron y nunca regresaron – soltó la niña con un suspiro, - tengo siete años.

—Amor, sola no estas – inicié mientras le entregaba un pañuelo a Bella para que le limpiará el rastro de lagrimas – cuentas con nosotros – añadí aquella niña, me había robado el alma.

—Sí, - afirmó Bella – haber deja de llorar que las princesas no lloran – añadió, sacándole una sonrisa donde se apreciaban los hoyuelos.

—Ves, así te quiero ver siempre – opiné pasando una mano por sus rizos.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – preguntó ansiosa, mientras que en sus labios bailaba una sonrisa.

—Somos Edward y Bella – contesté, para luego regalarle una sonrisa tratando de inspirarle confianza.

—Me pueden llamar, Nessie – susurró, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de rojo.

—Muy bien, Nessie – dijo mi esposa ilusionada.

—Veo que han hecho amistad con Renesmee – nos sorprendió la monja mientras se dirigía hacia nosotros.

—Si, ella es muy hermosa – soltó Bella, ante el claro sonrojo de la niña.

—Estupendamente tierna – corroboré.

—Nessie, discúlpanos. Vamos ha hablar un momento con la hermana Ángela – indicó Bella con una sonrisa.

—Si, pero prometan volver – murmuró la pequeña mientras movía sus manos nerviosamente.

—Prometido – le aseguramos.

**VI**

La monja nos encaminó de nuevo a la sala donde reviso los papeles (probablemente la dirección del establecimiento), mas antes de entrar Bella pidió hablar conmigo.

—Edward… - estaba nerviosa.

— ¿Qué pasa, amor? – pregunté mientras mis brazos la rodeaban.

— ¿Crees que Renesmee pueda ser…? – pensaba lo mismo que ella, sonreí.

—¿Ser nuestra hija? – finalicé lo comenzado por mi esposa. Por lo visto Bella, sintió lo mismo que yo sentía por la pequeña.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste? – preguntó ansiosa e incrédula.

—Creo que necesita de nosotros y es…- solté

—Un amor de niña – terminó Bella, para luego darme un dulce beso, luego de eso entramos a la habitación donde nos esperaba la hermana Ángela.

—Chicos buenas noticias – nos indico la monja, - el trámite durará un mes o algo más – los dos sonreímos - ¿saben ya a que niño o niña adoptaran?-preguntó curiosa.

—A Reneesme – contestó Bella con un brillo de ilusión en sus ojos.

—¡Oh, que maravilla!; – exclamó la monja, – ella es una niña que ocupa amor y presiento que ustedes pueden brindárselo.

—Por supuesto – sonreíamos convencidos.

—Bueno pueden venir a visitarla cuando desee – opinó – ella se sentirá feliz, si se acercan primero como sus amigos.

—Eso haremos – dije feliz.

Bella y yo firmamos los respectivos papeles y dejamos todos en manos de nuestro abogado, luego fuimos donde Reneesme nos despedimos prometiéndole que volveríamos.

**VII**

Pasaron los días, donde toda mi familia visito a la pequeña siendo todos atrapados por el carisma y ternura innata que desprendía, la pequeña era feliz, sonreía más a menudo y adoraba a la familia mientras que el cariño especial hacia Edward y Bella, crecía.

Hoy nos encontrábamos nerviosos los papeles de adopción habían salido y legalmente Reneesme pronto sería nuestra hija, la ansiedad visible en los ojos de mi esposa y los míos se debía a sólo una cosa: le preguntaríamos si gustaba mudarse con nosotros.

—Renesmee ¿te puedo preguntar algo? – preguntó Bella, cuando llego a su lado.

—Sí – afirmó la pequeña con una media sonrisa.

— ¿Te gustaría...vivir con Edward y conmigo? – interrogó mi esposa mostrando su ansiedad y nerviosismo en cada palabra, sólo acaricié la mano de mi esposa dándole apoyo.

—¡Si, sería genial! – exclamó la niña con una sonrisa.

—Pues que bien – solté, - porque hoy te vas con nosotros – agregué sonriéndole.

—Ahora ve por tus cosas y despídete de tus amigos – animó mi esposa con una gran sonrisa.

La niña no se despidió de los niños ni niñas, al parecer no tenía amigos sólo se despidió de la hermana Ángela, tomo sus pertenencias, se acercó a nosotros, subimos al auto juntos, Bella la llevaba en sus piernas y sonreímos por fin los tres cumplíamos un sueño, una esperanza de formar una familia.

**VIII**

La llegada de Nessie fue celebrada por toda la familia que se quedó hasta pasada las ocho en la casa para luego retirarse, la pequeña se había quedado dormida en los brazos de Bella, quien la contemplaba con admiración, sabía que a mi esposa poco le importaba que no fuera su hija biológica, sabía que era suya y siempre la cuidaría.

—Vamos a acostarla – le susurré.

Bella asintió, para luego levantarse del sillón lentamente sin mover mucho a la pequeña, la llevamos a la amplía habitación rosa pálido, la acostamos suavemente, la sonrisa pintó nuestros rostros al verla dormir tan pasiva, la arropamos y besamos su frente.

—Es hermosa – dijo mi esposa mientras salíamos de la habitación abrazados.

—Se parece a ti, ¿sabías? – solté, había encontrado un cierto parecido entre las dos.

—¡Ah!, no me vengas con eso – murmuró Bella, dándome un golpe juguetón en el brazo.

No pasaron ni diez minutos desde que acostamos a la pequeña Nessie, para que comenzaran a escuchar gritos y llanto proveniente de su habitación. Salimos presurosos y preocupados, para ver que sucedía con la pequeña, la niña se encogía y abrazaba a si misma mientras que una leve capa de sudor cubría su perlado rostro, Bella lo comprendió en un instante y corrió a abrazarla, la hermana Ángela nos había contado de las pesadillas que asaltaban a la pequeña que siempre recordaba la espera, la noticia, las sirenas, los pobrecilla, las miradas de lastima y el funeral de sus padres.

— ¿Nessie estás bien? – pregunté preocupado.

—Si – la pequeña soltó en un hilo de voz.

— ¿Qué te pasa cariño? – interrogó mi esposa mientras acariciaba sus risos.

—Es que recuerdo cada vez que duermo, lo que paso el día del accidente… me duele haber perdido a mis padres biológicos…- confesó la niña abrazándose las piernas.

—Es normal cariño – inicié – pero ellos quisieran que fueras feliz, además ellos siempre estarán cerca, en tu corazón y cuidándote desde el cielo – terminé mientras daba una caricia en su brazo.

—¿Cuándo murieron? – preguntó Bella, curiosa.

—En esta época – contestó la niña mientras una rebelde lágrima se asomaba pro su rostro, - no me disfruto la Navidad por eso, las dos últimas que tuve fueron tristes y nostálgicas – el sollozó nos e hizo esperar, a lo cual mi Bella sólo al abrazo.

—Nessie, ¿deseas dormir con nosotros? – interrogué al sentir el nudo en mi garganta.

—¿Les molestaría? – la inseguridad de la niña se mostraba en la frase.

—Para nada – dijimos a la vez y la llevamos a nuestro dormitorio.

Casi inmediatamente la niña se quedó dormida en mis brazos, mi mirada se posaba en los ojos chocolates de Bella y en su mano y las caricias que brindaba a la pequeña.

**IX**

Me encontraba acomodando los libros de Nessie en las estanterías que la pequeña tenía en la biblioteca de nuestro hogar, de pronto al tropezarme los libros volaron de mis manos cayendo esparcidos por todo el piso, comencé lentamente a juntarlos; mas me sorprendió fue encontrar en un sobre que con una infantil letra decía: para Santa. Me sentí confundida cuando le preguntamos a Nessie acerca de Santa dijo que no creía, y repitió que no le gustaba nada de eso (cosa que Edward y yo queríamos cambiar), rápidamente terminé de acomodar los libros y plumones para luego salir de la habitación con la carta en mi manos, estaba nerviosa que diría o pediría, era un hecho que Edward y yo trataríamos de cumplir todo lo que está decía, me adentré en nuestra habitación donde me esperaba mi dios griego personal mirando la televisión. Me senté en la cama, dándole la espalda, el simplemente corrió a sentarse a mi lado.

— ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Edward mientras veía el sobre.

—Nessie, le escribió una carta a Santa – susurré, mi esposo me miró confundido.

— ¿Crees que ya crea en la navidad? – interrogó después de un momento.

—No lo sé… - dije, abriendo lentamente el sobre.

Me sentí demasiado nerviosa al abrir lentamente el sobro (algo tonto), cualquier padre esperaría una gran lista de juguetes o infinidad de cosas materiales, nada de que preocuparse, pero en los días que había conocido a mi Nessie, sabía que ella era especial y que quizás nos lleváramos una gran sorpresa. Terminé por desdoblar la carta con manos temblorosas y la empecé a leer, mientras lágrimas surcaban mi rostro.

— ¿Qué dice, amor? – murmuró Edward, mientras limpiaba una lágrima.

_Querido Santa:_

_Se que no creía en ti, que quizás no he sido una niña buena, pero lo único que quiero, lo único que deseo: es que no me alejes nunca de los Cullen, que no les pasé nada. Prometo se una niña buena, portarme bien y hacer caso de lo que me dice mamá y papá._

_Confío en ti, no quiero llorar._

_Reneesme Cullen._

—Oh – exclamó Edward, cuando había terminado de leer la misiva – siempre estaremos con ella cariño – me prometió mientras apretaba mi mano.

—Si, siempre estaremos todos unidos – afirmé con una gran sonrisa.

—Las amo, te amo – murmuró Edward mientras me recargaba en su hombro.

—Yo más mi Edward, yo más – añadí, mientras mirábamos la nieve caer.

**X**

El 24 definitivamente fue agitado, la nieve se había esparcido cubriendo los autos y los árboles, la mañana fue algo tranquila cocinando galletas en familia donde salimos cubiertos de harinas huevos y chocolate, con un Edward enfrascado en el funcionamiento de las luces navideñas y la sonrisa cómplice de Nessie al poner la estrella (años después sabría que pidió:_ deseo estar siempre con Edward y Bella y los demás Cullen, ser una Cullen para siempre y que siempre me amen_)

La tarde fue algo más movida porque el pavo casi se quema y la llegada de los conocidos y miembros de la familia, donde destaca un pequeño niño llamado Jacob que halago a mi pequeña causando un severo sonrojo como los que Edward causaba en mí.

La noche inició con nueve campanadas y una suculenta cena navideña, donde nos faltaron los comentarios graciosos de Emmett, luego de la cena cantamos villancicos mientras mi esposo tocaba el piano, la risa y los juegos de niños no se hicieron esperar, hasta que anunciamos la entrega de regalos a lo cual corrieron entusiasmados.

Se escuchaba el rasgar de los papeles y ¡wow!, y la risa divertida de Emmett al ver mi severo sonrojo al encontrar la atrevida lencería de regalo que Alice me había regalado.

El momento más emotivo fue cuando Nessie, abrió una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro encontrándose con una cadena dorada con un dije en forma de corazón que se leía: _esperanza_, y al interior la primera fotografía de los tres juntos, la pequeña nota solo dicta: _para: Nessie, de: Santa; esperanza y luz en sus vidas es lo que eres…por siempre estarán juntos._

Era el regalo que Edward y yo planeamos, porque Reneesme era esperanza en nuestras vidas y una curiosa luz que se había ganado en nuestros corazones, y nosotros esperábamos ser la esperanza de ella en sus días de pesadilla.

Por siempre juntos…


End file.
